1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional resonance power transmission systems may include a source device and a target device. The source device may transmit a resonance power, and the target device may receive the resonance power. The resonance power may be wirelessly transferred from the source device to the target device.
Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, power transmission efficiency may be reduced when a number of devices to be charged are increased.